


Falling Alone

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron have been almost everything to one another; crushes, friends, partners, and now lovers. In the wake of the war, will their hard-won relationship flourish, or will it end in tatters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 'The Danger Always Starts Today' Day! Seriously, Harry should just stay in bed all day. Anyway, the story behind this poem is that I didn't think I could write one about Ron and Hermione. So I tried anyway.

_you jump, I jump, Jack,_ she thinks  
her Muggle side showing through

they held hands like lifelines  
as they faced down their foes

friends  
from the start to the bitter end  
fighting fate just to stay alive

crushes  
as new feelings blossomed  
unfurling like a rose in spring

partners  
who had each other's backs always  
no matter what came their way

lovers  
ever since one night in June  
cold but for the two of them

as war clashed around them  
their lips met  
desperate  
needing  
loving  
it was tough  
but they made it through

now  
it's time to decide  
to embrace it all  
or to run and hide

she lays it all out  
and asks him to jump  
he nods, pulse racing  
their eyes squeeze closed  
she steps forward and off

other life falls away  
she drops like potatoes  
but _he doesn't_  
her arm jerks back  
her elbow jars  
grips slip and release  
she rides the freefall  
getting deeper and deeper  
while he watches from afar  
alone, she hits the ground  
alone, she cries

she knows she can't blame him  
it's not straightforward  
it's not something you can force  
there are fears and there are doubts  
a distraction can steal your attention  
and the drop might seem too great  
it's a big commitment, to fall in love  
maybe he couldn't, with _her_  
maybe he wasn't ready  
maybe he didn't want to, with _her_  
she didn't exactly choose it either  
after the first step over the ledge  
the choice was out of her hands  
she knows she can't blame him  
but it's still hard not to  
because it _hurts_  
and the hurt like scapegoats  
and he makes a convenient one

still  
there is no expiry date to friendship  
the three of them against the world  
so she snaps and she cries  
but then she forgives him  
and she starts to move on too  
it's agonising, but she has her boys  
and she knows she always will  
even when he dates  
and she dates  
but not each other  
and when he falls  
and she falls  
but with other people

crushes  
lovers  
partners  
_friends_


End file.
